My Heart Is Your Heart
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: So far, Amelia and Delbert seem to be completely in love with each other. Everything is going fantastically, and they couldn't be happier. Soon, when the star-crossed couple get an unexpectedly nosey visitor, who seems to be out to break up them up. Will these two be able to keep it together, especially with a certain little one on the way? Find out in "Your Heart Is My Heart!"
1. Chapter 1: All Mine

Delbert smiled as he watched Amelia finish giving orders to her crew, her eyes showing no emotion except for determination. They were unpacking the Legacy from their last voyage, and Delbert had elected to wait for Amelia so they could head home together. Ever since they had gotten married a year ago, Delbert had been going on every single voyage that Amelia booked. They did everything together… Amelia only accepted a voyage when Delbert thought it best, and it fit their schedule so he could tag along. Delbert only made speeches at the Interstellar Academy when Amelia knew she could be there for him. Basically, their universes revolved around each other and their relationship.

In Amelia's mind, Delbert came before the Legacy. In Delbert's mind, Amelia came before the Academy and his speeches. Obviously, they were extremely happy together. Delbert respected her need to uphold her reputation, even though sometimes he wanted to grab her when she was on the bridge and just kiss her into oblivion.

Every time he saw her up there, her hair blowing in the warm Etherium breeze…It made his heart almost stop. It was hard for him to believe that she had picked him out of all her possible choices. The night he had proposed, he almost had about 3 heart attacks when he saw her walk down the stairs of her apartment. Time had slow-down, and his knees felt like jelly. She had been wearing a knee-length sequined blue dress, with a matching headband, her cheeks bright red. Two words came to mind when he thought back to that moment.

"Absolutely adorable…"

"What was that, love?"

Delbert jumped as he noticed that Amelia was standing right in front of him. She was smiling, had her hands on her hips, and she was giving him a look that was meant to be purely innocent, but translated as:

"_**You'd better hope no one heard you say that... Or you may not wanna go home with me."**_

"Um…Ah…I-It was nothing, Amelia."

Amelia raised her eyebrow, smiling at how adorable he looked when he was flustered.

"Of course it was nothing. Come now, the crew has already gone home, and we've got a date with our livingroom." She said softly, kissing his nose and walking down the gangplank.

Delbert couldn't help but shudder. It had been a very stressful few weeks out there among the stars, and he couldn't wait to get home for a hot shower, a proper dinner, and plenty of cuddling with Amelia by the fire. They hadn't shared cabins this time, mainly because the last time they did so, the crew would laugh in small circles whenever they saw them come out every morning. It made Amelia want to kill people, so they decided against it this time. Which made Delbert's need to see her, grow with every single day of that voyage.

He smiled and ran off after her, laughing at how she glanced back, saw how he was chasing her, and took off as fast as she could for the next transport.

_**Later…**_

"Zzzzzz…"

Amelia opened her eyes slowly as she felt Delbert shift slightly underneath her. His soft snoring was calming at time, but this time Amelia could hear it a lot louder mainly because she was on top of him, and her head had been on his chest. They had pretty much passed out on the couch as soon as they got home, and had been cuddling for hours until they fell asleep. Amelia rubbed her eyes and smiled at the way he was sleeping. He had this goofy smile on his face, and his ear would occasionally twitch. She chuckled softly and played with his hair, blushing at how he opened one eye.

"Amelia… Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Amelia blushed at the little nickname. He only used it when they were alone, and when he was a little worried about her.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Just a bit jittery."

Delbert ran his fingers through her auburn hair, smiling at her soft purring. She let her head fall back onto his chest, and Delbert gently massaged her head.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Nnh…I'll be fine... Just…Whatever it is you're doing…Keep bloody doing it."

Delbert merely chuckled as he closed his eyes and continued to massage her head.

"Your wish…Is my command, love."

_**A/N: Hey guys! New story cuz the music montage thing… I got stuck. Lol I'll update it soon, but until then, enjoy my new fluffy story! Review please! And I'm looking for new ideas from my fans! So If you have any ideas, any ideas at all…Put them in your reviews and I promise I'll fit them in! I'm also testing to see just how many ppl actually read my stories, so if you enjoy reading these, please try to review! C Ya Boofy! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: All Sorts of Exciting News

_**About Two Years Later…**_

Amelia sat on the livingroom couch, sorting through the mail and throwing away the junk. It should've been a quick easy task, but with her being 7 months pregnant with unpredictable mood swings, a mere misspelled word could make her go a little crazy. Everytime she saw a piece of junk mail with a wrinkle in it, or smeared ink, she would pretty much go off on the mail. And everytime she did that, Delbert had to pet her head until she was calmer, and even then, she would mutter random obscenities. Right now, Delbert was washing their breakfast dishes, humming a tune.

"Why do these bloody companies think they can just send us advertisements and we'll buy whatever they're selling?!"

Delbert sighed and dried the last dish, then dried his hands and walked into the livingroom. He sat next to Amelia, and gently took the mail from her.

"I think you need a nap, love."

Amelia merely crossed her arms.

"I don't need a nap, Delbert. Those bloody companies need to stop sending us advertisements. I mean, who on Montressor is going to need 300 pounds extra of sauerkraut? It's nonsense!"

Delbert chuckled and gently scooped her into his arms.

"Well, since it doesn't pertain to us…I think it's best that you get some sleep."

Amelia barely held back a yawn, her arms still crossed as Delbert carried her up the stairs, one arm under her legs and one behind her back.

"Fine, I'll sleep. But I won't be happy about it."

"Thank you, love."

Delbert gently settled her in bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll have lunch ready when you wake up… How about stew for lunch?"

Amelia let out a long yawn, then stretched as Delbert kissed her tummy and covered her up. She did protest to it a bit by swatting at the blanket, but relented after about 6 seconds. She turned on her side, yawned and closed her eyes.

"That sounds wonderful… Thank you, love."

Delbert merely smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Sleep well, Amelia…"

**A Few Hours Later…**

"Hey, Doc!"

Delbert jumped as Jim burst through the front door. He tossed his compacted solar surfer into the hall closet and walked to the livingroom where Delbert was.

"Ssh, Jim!"

Jim blinked, then smirked and plopped down on the opposite couch.

"Oh…Mrs. Doppler takin' a nap?"

Delbert nodded and put Amelia's clean, now folded clothes in a basket.

"Yep. She got a little angry over something she read in the mail, so I had to make her take a nap."

Jim pulled out an apple and took a huge bite out of it.

"Makes sense. Especially since she's got like what, 2 little buns in the oven?"

Delbert chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…That's what the doctor thinks… But every single time we go back for a checkup…Well… Last time, he said that the babies seemed like…Like there were more…"

"What do you mean, Doc?"

"The first time we went, there was one baby. Then, there were two… I'm afraid of what they'll say the next time we go…"

Jim finished off his apple and sat next to Delbert.

"Hey, Doc. It's gonna be fine."

Delbert managed a small smile, relieved that Jim understood.

"How are things, Jim? Everything alright at the Benbow? You usually don't visit like this."

Jim shrugged and pulled a rubber band out of his pocket. He sighed and played with it quietly, his body language letting Delbert know that everything wasn't alright. After a few moments, Jim spoke, but his voice was soft and shaky even though he was trying to sound casual.

"…Mom met this guy a while ago. They really hit it off, and she's happy."

"That's wonderful…Isn't it?"

"I thought it was…But now she's barely home, and…Well…" Jim let out a long sigh. "He asked her to marry him. I met his siblings yesterday."

Delbert smiled.

"That sounds fantastic, Jim! Tell Sarah I said 'congratulations'!"

Jim sighed and threw the rubber band.

"Look, Sam's a nice guy and I like him. He seems like he'll be a fun dad... But I'm gonna miss the times when it was just me and Mom."

Delbert was about to speak up, when the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me for a moment, Jim."

He stood and walked to the front door, and jumped a little when a letter came flying through the mail slot.

"Hm…" he picked it up and tore it open.

"What's that, Doc?"

Delbert blinked and sat on the couch as he read it.

"…It's a letter from some woman named 'Sephora Smollet'... It says that she's Amelia's cousin…And she's coming for a visit, apparently."

Jim blinked.

"I thought we met all her family at the picnic thing you guys had. Remember?"

Delbert shrugged slightly and refolded the letter, then slid it in his pocket. Jim raised an eyebrow, but left it alone.

"I guess she was busy that day."

"Well… It's been nice seeing you again, Doc." Jim laughed uneasily. "But I promised Mom I'd help make dinner tonight."

"Well, have fun with that. Amelia and I should be over to visit soon."

Jim smiled and nodded, then jumped up, grabbed his solar surfer and ran out of the front door. Delbert smiled and closed it behind him.

"Nnh…Delbert?"

Delbert blinked and spun around, surprised to see a very sleepy-looking Amelia standing there.

"Amelia? What are you doing up?" he walked towards her and put his arms around her. She was shivering, even though she was all bundled up in her favorite pajamas.

"Couldn't sleep…Heard voices…" she mumbled, resting her head against his chest.

"It was just Jim. He came to check on us and…Um…Sarah's getting married."

Amelia, who was only half-listening, let out a sleepy groan.

"Wonderful..."

"Yeah, Jim seemed happy, but something seemed a bit off. I think he misses spending time with her. But, I'm glad that Sarah found someone."

"Mmhm…"

There was about 6 seconds of silence before Amelia's stomach growled. Delbert chuckled.

"I think it's time we got you a snack."

Amelia groaned as he helped her sit on the couch.

"Frankly, I'm not hungry… It's these little ones… Besides, you promised to have lunch ready, love."

Delbert shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair quietly.

"I would've had it ready but… Jim came by and I sort of forgot… But in my defense, you did wake up early."

Amelia merely smirked and rolled her eyes. Delbert smiled and kissed her forehead softly, then blinked when he realized that the letter from Amelia's cousin had fallen out of his jacket when he bent down. Amelia tilted her head and picked it up.

"What's this? Another letter from the Academy?"

"Um…No, actually. It's a letter from your cousin."

Amelia unfolded the letter and read it quietly, her brow furrowing. When she finished, she handed the letter to Delbert, muttered a quick 'thank you, love', and buried her face in her book. Delbert opened his mouth to ask if she was alright, but he knew that it was best to let Amelia tell him when she was ready.

"So, um…I'll go make lunch then…" he said quietly, obviously worried.

Amelia watched as he walked to the kitchen and disappeared. She sighed and set down her book. Sephora was a nice enough cousin, but she had this terrible habit of unintentionally flirting with guys she didn't really know. It didn't matter if they were married, single, or just not interested. Sephora was known for being able to make any man give in with her persistence. She wasn't overly attractive, but she wasn't ugly either. Amelia was beautiful, but Sephora was cute-new-girl-in-class adorable.

Amelia let out an irritated sigh, then realized something. Delbert belonged to her. She belonged to him. So far, nothing had been able to tear them apart. They had been through so much, especially on Treasure Planet. Now, he was constantly telling her how much he loved her, and how much he was willing to go through for her and their kids. There was no way he would give up all the love she had given him, and everything they had learned from and about each other just because her severely flirty cousin came to town. Amelia had nothing to worry about. In fact, now she could be happy that her cousin was coming to visit. Amelia smiled lightly, completely convinced that nothing bad was going to happen when Sephora arrived.

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long… I had some serious writer's block. I would start the chapter, then sigh all dramatically and start over… I really need some ideas if ya got any! What do you think Sephora looks like? I'll take all suggestions and kinda mash em all up together. :D REVIEW PLEASE! C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sneaky Sephora

"Amelia? Are you awake?"

Amelia groaned and rolled onto her side, hoping Delbert would get the clue and leave her be.

"Amelia?"

Apparently, her husband wasn't as smart as he claimed to be.

"It's too early for this, Delbert…"

Delbert sighed and ran his fingers through his bedhead hair.

"I apologize for the earliness of the hour, but there is someone downstairs who claims to know you."

"Tell them I'm busy…Or sick…Or rather, tell them I died." Amelia grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.

Delbert chuckled and uncovered her head, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'll keep them busy until you feel like getting up, darling. You and the babies just rest, and I will take care of it."

Amelia merely grunted and turned onto her other side, a sleepy smile coming over her lips. Delbert smiled and stood, closing the door behind him as he left the room.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but Captain Amelia is a bit exhausted, and it will be a while before she can come down."

"Oh, don't worry I can wait. Amelia has never been one to hurry to meet family members. I think I will use this time to get to know her handsome male friend…"

Sephora Smollet smiled sweetly as Delbert coughed uncomfortably, and sat on the couch. Her short skirt and tank top did nothing to hide her "features", and she knew it. She set her bags on the floor next to her feet, leaving an empty spot next to her. Delbert merely coughed awkwardly and sat on the couch opposite her.

"So I'm guessing that you are Amelia's cousin, Sephora?"

Sephora merely nodded.

"Yes…And what is your name?"

Delbert held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Doctor Delbert Doppler. Astrophysicist."

Sephora smiled and shook his hand, then held it for a moment.

"Well, Amelia is very lucky to be staying with a handsome man such as yourself…" she winked.

Delbert gulped and struggled to pull away, but Sephora's grip was tight. She smiled innocently and tilted her head a little.

"What's wrong, Delbert? Something bothering you? Do you want me to help? I know an amazing way to massage… It'll make you feel soooo much better…"

"Uh…" Delbert stammered as he tried to back away from Sephora, who was making her way into his personal space.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairs. Sephora pushed quickly and smiled as sweetly as she could, leaving Delbert in a confused daze.

"Cousin!"

Amelia merely smiled as Sephora ran to her and hugged her.

"Hello, Sephora. I'm glad you came to visit."

Sephora smiled and put her hand on Amelia's stomach.

"Whoa, you really are having more than one!" she laughed good-naturedly.

Amelia chuckled and looked at Delbert, who looked uncomfortable and really confused. She decided they would talk about it later, while Sephora was unpacking.

"I trust you and Delbert have got along nicely…"

Sephora's smile tightened, and Delbert squirmed a little. Sephora nodded as Delbert struggled to speak.

"Ah…Yes…But-"

Sephora interrupted and grabbed Amelia's attention by walking past her, and grabbed her bags.

"I'm going to go unpack, Amelia. Then we can all get to know each other better!" She said smiling a little too hard. She rushed up the stairs, found the guest room, and closed the door.

Once the door was closed, Amelia grabbed Delbert's arm and led him to the couch.

"Delbert… What happened while I was upstairs?"

Delbert blinked and avoided her stern gaze.

"Umm… Ahem… N-Nothing, love. We merely shook hands, is all."

Amelia narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

"Delbert."

"Amelia, it was nothing. Now, you should rest. Off now, and I'll bring up something for you to snack on if you want."

Amelia watched him for a few more moments, then sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Alright. Don't get into too much trouble down here."

Delbert smiled and helped her stand up.

"You just focus on relaxing… I'll worry about global warming and pollution and poverty." He chuckled.

Amelia smiled as he walked her to the bedroom and tucked her in, then kissed her forehead. She fell asleep quickly, which usually made Delbert happier, but with Amelia asleep and not paying attention, Sephora could cause some serious problems.

"Sleep well, love…" he whispered.

Delbert really did want to tell Amelia what was going on, but he didn't wanna stress her out further. The last thing she needed was to know that her beloved cousin was trying to steal her husband. That would probably be a bit more than she could handle. He let out a long sigh, and headed back downstairs. When he got there, Sephora was sitting on the couch fiddling with her fingers and smiling. She had changed into a tshirt and shorts, but the length of the shorts was even less than the skirt. She noticed him almost immediately, and a small smirk grew on her face.

"Well, hello there."

Delbert took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face.

"Hello, Sephora. I hope your unpacking is going well."

Sephora patted the seat next to her and smiled slyly as he sat down.

"Oh, yes indeed. My room is so nice… Did you have it all cleaned up just for little old me?" she giggled, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

He coughed nervously and gently pulled her hand away.

"Well, actually I uh… A-Amelia did all the cleaning… I tried to s-stop her but you know Amelia. Heh."

Sephora's face instantly tightened.

"Well, my cousin can be a bit… Stubborn at times. Even commanding. I love her and all but she gets on my nerves sometimes."

Delbert smiled.

"But underneath her tough exterior, there's a heart of gold…"

Sephora rolled her eyes at Delbert's love-struck grin.

"Yes, Yes. Anyway… Enough about Amelia…" she smiled and gently placed her slender leg in Delbert's lap.

Delbert's eyes widened.

"Uh…"

Sephora put on her best "pain" face and whimpered.

"I'm afraid I may have pulled a muscle on the way here… Does it feel strange to you?"

Delbert's throat felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He gulped and stumbled over his words as he struggled to find a way out. Sephora had the same pattern on her skin as Amelia, and just thinking about that made his heart jump.

"W-Well I… I'm n-n-not… Uh…I can't…"

"That's enough, Sephora."

Sephora and Delbert both looked at the stairs, where Amelia was standing with her arms crossed. Sephora immediately pulled her leg away and chuckled.

"We were just getting more acquainted, Meli."

Amelia merely grabbed Delbert's hand and sat him on the other couch, next to her.

"Of course you were, Sephora. But next time, ask my permission before you attempt to steal my husband."

Sephora let out a small laugh.

"I was just messing around, Meli."

Amelia merely rolled her eyes and started a conversation with Sephora, her and Delbert's hands clasped together tightly, their fingers intertwined. Every once in a while, Sephora's eyes would flicker to their hands, and Amelia could just see the jealousy burning in her eyes.

She would have to keep a good eye on Delbert from now on.

**_A/N: Hello! I know it's been a VERY long time, but I broke my leg, had surgery, had stuff going on at church… Just a lot going on, so… I hope this is ok, considering I haven't slept in about a week… _**


End file.
